


The Year of the Spider

by Flying_High



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gender Fluid Character, Multi, Piper Parker needs a hug, Social Anxiety, superhero’s have crazy lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_High/pseuds/Flying_High
Summary: Meet Piper Parker. Also known as Peter Parker when doing science. Also known as Spider-Man. Also known as Night-Spider. Her/his/their life was complicated.With new school, supervillains, people in spandex, social anxiety, new friends and smoothies, Piper is going to have a crazy year.A take on the 2017 Spider-Man cartoon, with a slightly different plot and a completely different character. It is not necessary to have watched the show.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Year of the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first fic and I’m so excited. Remember, Piper identifies as gender fluid so be prepared for that. And be prepare for lots of reveals and almost reveals. Thanks to my awesome friends for betaing.

Night-Spider was having an easy night.

But easy nights were not a good thing. When too many criminals were on the down low, then something big was happening. That usually meant one of Spider-Man’s supervillains was the culprit. When one of Night-Spider’s organisations was the problem then there was more small crime than usual, as they were out to distract them.

“Night-Spider, the time you set for patrol tonight is up.” said a voice through an earpiece.

They tapped the device twice, once, then twice. _Understood_.

It was a code they had implemented into the AI to communicate during patrols.

Night-Spider finished webbing up the mugger they had just apprehended and looked around. Tonight was a light night, with fewer criminals lining the back alleys and dark corners of Brooklyn, but that wasn’t why they were finishing early.

Night-Spider held out their wrist and thwipped away.

‘See ya!’ They thought. While they might have been silent and scary on the outside, they couldn’t help but let a little of the famous Spider-Man humor bleed into their thoughts. At least no one would ever know.

They swung through the city and crawled through a window of an old, abandoned warehouse, landed on the floor, pulled off their mask and replaced the silver wristband that had been hidden by their uit with a copper one.

“Woah!” Piper Parker exclaimed. “How was that time Karen?”

“You have improved by 5 minutes and 39 seconds since you first started your route home.” said the AI, now speaking from a computer in the corner.

The warehouse was different on the inside, it contained a mattress shoved in the corner with matted blankets piled on top, a monstrosity of scrap that resembled a computer in the far corner, a string of mismatched filing cabinets and boxes haphazardly arranged to the left wall and a table with various gadgets in the process of being constructed, chemistry gear and jumbled equipment and a board filled with a map of New York with pins and information tacked up.

Piper changed out of her ‘night gear’ and put on simple thrift store pajamas. She quickly and neatly placed the suit one of the boxes along the wall, and made her way over to the computer.

“What’s the report for tonight Karen?” she called out.

“5 muggings, a partial robbery attempt and 2 domestic abuse cases reported” replied the AI “No flagged targets or groups, andthe police scanner has no major findings to report.”

Piper smiled to herself despite her worries. She loved the new report protocol she had written, as it made keeping track of what she did and what was happening in New York much easier, and with a lot less typing. Though she still did write up more detailed reports on any of the bigger cases she was tracking.

Piper checked out the bruise on her ribs and was satisfied to see it healed enough to be jostled without sending shocks radiating through her body. She opened another box along the wall, this one filled with bars. She quickly ate as she double checked for any remaining injuries.

Piper transitioned over into Night-Spider as they sat down. Just like when they fought at night, when they were doing reports and solving cases they felt like Night-Spider(they/them, silver), when he was fighting in the day and doing science he felt like Spider-Man(he/him, gold) or Peter Parker and at school (non-science) and with her friend she was Piper Parker(she/her, copper) it was hard to explain why exactly they felt different, other than they knew they did. It had started as a cover, with her choosing to wear a flexible binder/chest armour when she started out as Spider-Man, and just keeping the armpit and adding more armpit for being Night-Spider, but as he continued fighting he realized that this was how they felt when doing it. It had taken research and a couple of self-evaluations, but she/he/they had figured it out.

They stretched their arms up and signed to the computer, which had a camera installed for the purpose of understanding the silent spider.

_“Time to crack a few cases.”_

Piper was on her way to school, wearing thrift store jeans and a science pun T-shirt, her mind full of thoughts about the recent criminal flux.

"Hey Piper" called out a voice.

Piper tiredly spun around to face her friend. 

"Hey Harry" she replied.

Harry Osborn was probably Piper's closet and only friend. He was the son of Norman Osborn, a billionaire and founder of Oscorp.

“You should get more sleep. You look like you’ve been working all night. And its only the first day of school for you.” He gave her a pointed look. 

‘If only he knew.’ she thought.

Piper squawked in mock outrage.

“I’ll have you know that I get plenty of sleep”

“Well, are you excited for the assembly?” He grinned

“You mean the one from your school, about students like you, demonstrating your projects” she teased.

“Doesn't get much better than that,” he laughed.

Piper grinned. Harry went to Horizon High, a private school known for being the highest academic school around. Piper went to Midtown, a public school near where she lived. Part of the reason she and Harry got along so well was they could keep up with each other in the academic department and frequently worked on projects together. Also, Harry understood the fact that he felt like Peter when he was working on science.

“So what are you showing Mr I-refuse-to-tell-anyone-what-I-spent-all-summer-on”

They walked up the steps into the school, people crowding around on their ways to the auditorium or backstage

“You’ll see” Harry replied cheekily

“Oh well, then I guess you’ll just have to wait to see what I made you as congratulations” 

“Hey!” He yelled

Piper laughed. She loved hanging out with Harry. 

They approached the auditorium's doors.

“See you later Pipes” Harry called as he walked away.

Piper felt lighter than she had before. Though as she walked in and took a seat in the middle of the room, she could feel her nervousness risking up again.

Piper didn’t like crowded places. Or social interactions with people she didn’t know. And she wasn’t great with sudden upheaval in her personal life. Spider-Man and Night-Spider were spontaneous and brave, but Piper Parker was terrified of little things like talking and wasn’t even able to handle a stupid foster home.

Piper was pushed out of her thoughts as the room quietened. 

A man with brown hair and wearing a flannel shirt and trousers walked onto the stage.

“Hello Midtown High!” the man called out into the microphone “My name is Max Modell and I’m the head teacher at Horizon High. At Horizon, we strive to let natural academic gifts flourish and to push and challenge everyone. What we do there is push the boundaries of modern science to make way for the work of tomorrow.” He took in a breath. “I would like to show you some of the students' work. For example…” he brought up a small remote he had been hiding in his hand. He pushed a button, and disappeared. 

Gasps echoed around the room and startled talking broke out. Another Max Modell, this time the real one, entered from off stage. 

“That was Miles Morales summer hologram project. Every student did a personal project to try and find a way to better the world. Without further ado, please welcome Anya Sofia Corazon, Betty Clarckson, Diana Young…” as their names were called out, they each walked onto the stage and stood next to Max. “Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn”.

Piper clapped louder as Harry walked on. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on her. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. She could see him smiling wider, though he would deny it later.

Out of the ten students on stage, Piper had only met Harry, but he had mentioned Miles, Anya and Gwen were his friends. She was impressed by the hologram, and was already trying to figure out how the projector managed to avoid too much light ruining the hologram. She was excited for what the others had in store.

The show continued. Anya showed their research into genetic diseases, and their idea to use targeted radiation to heal physical problems before birth. Miles explained further into hologram technology. Gwen showed her programs to protect and hack data, and her furthering AI complexity. Peter took extra note of this, as Karen could really improve from this. When he had started taking notes, he had slipped off the copper bracelet for the gold one. 

Finally, Harry was up. 

“...And last but not least, we have Harry Osborn, with his work into transportable green energy sources, and implementing them in everyday life!” 

Harry walked forward to a dying applause. Peter sat straight up in his chair. Harry’s biggest subject was mechanics while Peter’s was chemistry, but they both had a deep understanding of both. What Harry had come up with, it was sure to be good.

Harry didn’t disappoint. He brought up a small sphere and showed how it used energy from light radiation, sound and movement and transferred it to usable energy. It also worked as a conductor of other energies and powerful batteries. It could hold remarkably high levels of electricity. It would work amazingly for getting power to third world countries. 

Peter was impressed as the assembly winded down. He had a ton of questions for Harry later. 

Just as the last words were being spoken, and Piper had just slipped on her copper wristband, her spider-senses blared. she whipped around right the wall exploded.

The. Wall. Exploded.

As the dust cleared a large, a hulking figure was visible.

And it had Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am so excited for this to take off. I will be trying to post weekly as much as I can. Also, I’ll be using the term gender fluid for this work and character description, but tri-gender is also a term that sort of fits. Please leave criticisms, comment and kudos below! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
